Glacier Rassler (2012)
|max_speed = 99 MPH (159 KM/H)|0-60_time_(seconds) = 6.8s|engine = 3.6L Pentastar V6|price = $9,100|revenue_/_mile = $400|job_xp_/_mile = 305 XP|num_of_seats = 4|drivetrain = 4WD|horsepower = 285|torque = 260 lb-ft|miles_/_gallon = 17 City / 21 Highway / 17 Combined|transmission = 6-Speed manual|manufacturer = |built_in = U.S.A.}}The 2012 Jeep Wrangler Rubicon (2012 Glacier Rassler in-game) (Jeep in older games) is an American SUV in the UDU. It is one of the earliest vehicles in the game overall (along with the original brick Sedan and Old Sedan). Description The Wrangler first began production in 1986 for the 1987 model year. The 1987 YJ replaced the aging Jeep CJ-7. The CJ (Civilian Jeep) started in 1944 as the Willys Overland CJ-1 until the 1986 Jeep CJ-7 and 1986 Jeep CJ-8 Scrambler. The current meshed version of the Wrangler is a 2012 Jeep Wrangler Rubicon. When the Wrangler JK first came out in 2007, it came with a 3.8L V6. This engine made 202 horsepower and 240 lb-ft of torque. Also, this made the Wrangler have 14 city and 18 highway MPG. Then in 2012, the 3.8L V6 was upgraded to a 3.6L V6. This engine had a lot more power. It got 285 horse power and 260 lb-ft torque. Also, it got 17 city and 21 highway MPG. In the game, the hard top and doors cannot be removed. Also, the windshield does not fold down either. Gameplay This is among one of the vehicles that can be purchased within the starting $10,000 budget all new players receive. However, as it leaves the average new player with only $900 left. It is generally not recommended for new players to purchase if they want to save up for more expensive vehicles. The car has low-performance statistics speed and acceleration-wise, as well as a poor turning radius, but for most players who purchase this car, it is a bit of a non-issue. The high ride height allows it to soak up bumps better as well as drive over curbs with little issue (although the slower overall performance makes it objectively worse than the Jeep Grand Cherokee at this). Despite this, the car manages to be really popular with new players. Vehicle Issues # The Wrangler's tail pipe is a rectangle in UD. In real life, it's round. # In real life, the Jeep Wrangler has a part time for wheel drive system. In UD, it's full time four wheel drive system. # The reflectors on the sides of the tail lights do not illuminate when the tail light is illuminated. # In UD, the marker lights on the sides of the fenders in the front of the vehicle do not illuminate when the headlights are on and are apart of the turn signals. # The reflectors on the edge of the tail lights are missing the screw holes and screws going into the tail light guard. # The vehicle is very under-priced. In real life, the vehicle's MSRP is $29,995. In UD, it's $9,100. # The vehicle is missing the windshield bolts from the A pillars. # The third brake light is apart of the night time running lights. # The keyholes are black in UD and are missing detail. # The vehicle is sits too low to the ground. # The tires and rims are too small. # The spare tire and rim does not change when you change the vehicles rims. # The hardtop and fenders are very shiny despite them being plastic. # The front fog lights stay on all the time and cannot be turned off. # The rear license plate light mesh is broken. # This vehicle was broken, and could not be driven. (Later fixed) Gallery Hajafskadsfl.png Wrangler 6.png|Rear end of Wrangler Wrangler 4.png WranglerColor.png Trivia * For a very long time this car was the only Jeep model in the game before the Grand Cherokee SRT-8 was added in the mesh update. * Due to its low pricing, the car is almost exclusively used by newer players. * The original brick Jeep can still be found in the dealership background in non-playable form. Execpt for old games like Classic Odessa. * Just like the Jeep Grand Cherokee, when the Jeep Wrangler debuted in 2006, it drove through the window at the Detroit Auto Show to show how tough the Jeep was. * All Jeep Wranglers are Trail Rated, from the base model Sport to the luxury trim Sahara. Other Jeep vehicles need to be in the Trailhawk trim for them to be Trail Rated. * The new Wrangler now has the real rims and it lost the spare tire cover. But, the spare tire does not change if you change stuff like the rims and tires. The Wrangler also got lowered and gained tail light guards. Category:Citizen Vehicles Category:4WD Vehicles Category:V6 Powered Cars Category:4+ Seater Vehicles Category:SUVs Category:American Vehicles Category:Jeep